A Bride's Tale
by Rhanakkia
Summary: One princess sets out to find her Wesley
1. Default Chapter

Chapt.1  
  
A.N.- This is the first of many chapters of an epic tale. I hope you enjoy reading this. I would love to get any reviews and tips from you all. Thanks! (  
  
Buttercups hair whipped in the wind as she elegantly kneeled on the hard soil atop her mountain. She had gone to her mountain many days that spring to think and put her self together. She had a charmed life and needed no other necessity, but there was something missing. Her Wesley. She was married to Wesley, her one true love. But he had been taken away from her earlier that year. She had no idea were the men in black had taken him and could think of nothing to get him back.  
~~~~~How they meet~~~~~~ They meet on her family's farm while he served as a farm boy. She gave him orders and all he said to her was, "as you wish", but he was really telling her, "I love you." Soon they fell in love, but he didn't have enough money to wed her. He went off to find a fortune of his own. She soon got news that the dread pirate had attacked Wesley's ship and had left no one a live. She died that day and her heart was forever broken. Then the prince had purposed to her and she said yes. She did not love him, but it was the right thing to do to help her family. One day while she rode on her horse, the only thing that gave her pleasure, a giant, a short dude, and a tall skinny man captured her. The trio of men took her on a small ship to a cliff, but someone was following them. It was Wesley. After Wesley defeated the giant, the short man, and the tall man, he took Buttercup and told her that he had not perished. Then after escaping the prince they lived happily ever after or so they thought. Wesley had brought back treasure that he had found on his adventures in finding Buttercup. He had made a good name for himself and was very popular among the town people. ~~~~~~Back to the present~~~~~~~  
Buttercup was all alone. She had no protection against herself. She new that she would have to, in some way help find her true love. She knew that he was still alive. The town's people told her to forget about him and move on, but she could not. She had to find out for herself and prove them wrong. She now laid on the cold brown soil that Wesley once stood on with her and watched the sunset go down. He loved watching the sun disappear into the far away mountains. He thought it was pure magic. She laid thinking about all the memories that they had shared and she new, oh she new, what she had to do. 


	2. Finding her way

Chapt. 2  
  
A.N. Give me reviews people!! I will love you if you do! Even if they are bad. This chapter is all about Buttercup tracking down Wesley.  
  
There was a light wind over the mountainside and the grass was greener than ever. It seemed as if the world was on Buttercup's side today. She rushed into her room and got her bag that she was going to take on this little adventure. She put the bag on her bed, ran over to the dresser and grabbed all of her nice clothes. Then she realized she probably wouldn't need her elegant clothing for this journey. So she neatly placed her clothes back into the dresser and stood there wondering what clothes she should bring along. "Ok", she thought to her self, " What do I bring on an epic journey?" She was trying so hard to figure it out. Now, I remind you that Buttercup has never gone too far away from home on her own and doesn't know the rules and restrictions of dangerous traveling. It took her a while to figure out what to bring. She decided that it would be best to pack light, as Wesley did when he was going on a trip to another town. She had made a batch of bread earlier that morning and wrapped it up and put it in her bag. She was all ready to go and was ready for an adventure. She stepped out of her door and headed off. After a short period of walking she realized that she had no idea were to go. She was very upset by this and thought of what do. She new of a sorceress named, Laberith, An old woman that lived by the fire swamp. Town's people told many stories about her. They said that she had helped many in need and killed those who opposed her. Buttercup thought it was a great idea to go and have a visit with her. The sorceress was very powerful and maybe, just maybe she could find a path for Buttercup to go on. 


	3. fears and thoughts

Chapt.3  
  
A.N.- Hi everyone! Ok this chapter is about Buttercup finding her way to Wesley. Hope you people like it! Thank you all for reviewing!  
  
Buttercup was on her way. She was very anxious to go on this journey all by herself. She was ready for an adventure. On the other hand she was scared and frightened by it all. What if the sorceresses couldn't help her? What if she never made it to Wesley in time? What if he was really dead? All these questions will appear in this story many times, but for now Buttercup put them aside and began her quest.  
After about an hour of walking in a fragrant forest she came upon a beach. The sand was bright yellow and blinded you if you looked directly at it. There was know one to be seen. The water was a shade of light blue like a sky on a cloudy day. There was no wind; no rustling of the trees, and most of all there was a dead silence. This vexed Buttercup the most. How could there be no noise? How could the world seem as if it is standing still?  
She looked out at the ocean and saw a dock there. She also saw an image of a boat. She moved closer to the boat and saw that it was tied neatly to the dock. It was the color of light blue. It was almost the same color as the sky. It was clear that someone must have taken care of this boat at one time. Her guess was that the boat was painted a bright blue long ago, but now that the owner had neglected it, the sun had gotten to it.  
Suddenly she heard a loud cry from deep into the forest........ 


End file.
